Secret Talents
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! During a day of boredom the Hanagumi discover something about Reni that they never knew. Will one discovery lead to another?
1. They Never Knew

This is what happens when I get beyond bored!

Disclaimer: What do you think!

Secret Talents

Chapter 1

They Never Knew

_**Living Room In The Flower Mansion**_

"I'm bored," Iris moaned lying back on the couch.

"Yeah," Orihime said. "Why did we have to come stay at the Flower Mansion anyway? There's nothing to do here!"

"We had to come here because they're making repairs at the theater and we would have been in the way," Oogami said, equally bored.

"Hey, where's Reni?" Sakura asked walking in.

"I don't know," Kanna said shrugging.

"I haven't seen her all day," Maria said.

"What is she doing that makes her oblivious to the time?" Sumire asked sighing dramatically.

"Something time consuming?" Kohran asked smiling.

"Very funny," Sumire said sarcastically.

"She's not anywhere in the mansion," Sakura said. "I've looked through this whole place."

"I'll help you look outside," Oogami said standing.

"We will too. We can find her faster, and it's something to do," Orihime said grabbing her coat.

"Well, now that I know your motive behind helping me," Sakura said giggling. "Let's go."

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"The only other place she could be is by the lake," Maria said. They'd looked throughout the entire ground of the mansion and couldn't find their German friend anywhere.

"Then, to the lake we go," Kanna said heading down the trail leading to the medium sized lake that was located a little way from the mansion.

"She better be there. I'm getting tired," Sumire said.

"Oh, quit whining, Cactus-Woman," Kanna said annoyed.

"You two, don't start!" Oogami ordered.

"Fine," the two replied in unison, glaring at each other the whole time.

"You're going too slow!" Iris whined. Running up ahead she laughed.

"Iris, wait up!" Kohran yelled back. Running after the energetic blonde she looked back to see the others following her.

"Why'd you stop?" Orihime asked when she bumped into Kohran, who had bumped into Iris.

"Shh! Listen!" Iris hissed.

"Music?" Sakura asked curious. Listening closer she noticed that it was a faster beat song.

"What song is this? I know I've heard it before," Orihime said as she edged closer.

"It's Perfect Day. Iris remembers Lachette-chan playing it when she was here last time."

"Oh, yeah," Kohran said nodding.

"Woah," Kanna said amazed.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"It's Reni," Kanna asked, her mouth still open.

"What?" the remaining of the group chorused going to see what Kanna saw. When they reached the spot all mouths dropped open.

"What is she doing?" Sumire asked.

"I…I guess she's…woah," Oogami stuttered.

"Oogami!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw the look on Oogami's face.

"What's she gonna-Reni!" Orihime exclaimed hurrying over to the young girl that was lying on the ice of the lake. Hurrying to her side, with the others behind her, she fell to her knees next to her friend. Reni's ice blue eyes were closed and a small puddle of blood was beginning to form under her head.

"We need to get her inside!" Oogami said gently picking up the unconscious girl. Holding her to his chest he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Reni! Wake up!" Iris begged, her eyes beginning to tear.

"Iris, can you teleport them to the infirmary?" Maria asked trying to remain calm.

"Uh-huh!" Iris said nodding and taking hold of Oogami's arm the three quickly disappeared.

"Please, let her be okay," Orihime prayed wiping a worried tear from her eye.

_**Infirmary**_

"How is she?" Sakura asked when the group reached the infirmary.

"She broke her ankle, so she'll have to be careful if she has to get around," Oogami said. "Her head's okay. She's just going to have a pretty bad headache since she hit it pretty hard."

"Thank, God," Orihime said sighing in relief.

"How'd she hurt her ankle?" Kohran asked confused.

"When she fell. She twisted it pretty hard and the bone broke. The skates she had been wearing were old and they couldn't support whatever she was doing."

"Is she awake?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Iris said nodding.

"Just be quiet. Her head's killing her," Oogami said.

"Okay," Orihime said nodding. Heading to over to Reni's bed she knocked lightly on the wall next to her. "Hey," she said softly, not sure if Reni had fallen asleep.

"Hey," Reni said as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head while you were skating," Sakura said.

"Yeah, what were you doing anyway?" Kanna asked.

"Figure skating," Reni said, wincing at the tone of her own voice. "I haven't been on the ice in a while and I needed to practice. I've done that trick a million times. I don't know what happened."

"Your skates were old, right?" Kohran asked.

"Yeah," Reni said nodding slightly. "I had gotten them about a month before joining Star Division." (Say that was 2 and a half years ago.)

"Well, I guess you wore them out pretty good, huh?" Oogami said lifting up her right skate to show the blade hanging half off and the seam at the back of the boot split almost completely.

"Great. Those were my only skates," Reni said falling back against her pillows feeling defeated. "Good-bye, competition," she mumbled under her breath.

"Competition?" Maria inquired.

"Nothing," Reni said when she realized she had said it too loud.

"What competition, Reni?" Iris asked.

"It was just a qualifying competition to see who would go on and compete in the regional competition," Reni said sadly.

"Why can't you do it?" Sumire asked.

"My skates are pretty much gone and my ankle I'm guessing will keep me off the ice for too long. No practice means low scores and the whole thing will just be a waste," Reni said turning her eyes toward her skating outfit she had been wearing before. The light blue sequins shone in the light making the dark blue velvet look even more stunning despite the rips and pulls from the fall.

"When's the competition?" Iris asked.

"In 3 months," Reni said glaring at her ankle.

"Your ankle will be fine by then," Oogami said smiling.

"Really?" Reni asked looking hopeful.

"It might still have some bruises, but the bone will have healed along with the muscles that got pulled," Oogami said nodding.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked when Reni's hopeful smile turned into a sad frown.

"I don't have anymore skates and my outfit's ruined," Reni said sadly.

"Can't you get new skates?" Kanna asked.

"They were custom made and I don't have the money to have new ones made," Reni said.

"But, you're from a noble family," Sumire said as if it was obvious.

"I'm not 18 yet. I can't get my inheritance for another 2 years," Reni said. (In this story Reni was only turning 15 at the time the movie started and this story takes place a year later so that makes her almost 16.)

"Then, how'd you get them custom made?" Maria asked.

"They were a birthday present," Reni said smiling as she remembered the giver of her skates.

"From?" Kohran asked.

"My older sister," Reni said. "She had wanted me to have something special for my 13th birthday so she took me to have the skates made and made me the costume."

"She made that?" Sakura asked shocked. "It's beautiful."

"She got our mother's sewing skills," Reni said blushing as she remembered all her failed attempts at sewing.

"What's your sister's name?" Iris asked.

"Alexia, but I've always just called her Alex."

"You miss her don't you?" Sakura asked.

"She's my best friend," Reni said. "Our parents died when I was only 3 so I don't remember much of them. And we had no other living relatives so my sister was allowed to raise me because she was 19 at the time. Because I couldn't remember my mother Alex became my mother figure. We left the mansion and got a house in a small town in Germany. She made it a…unique place. Ton's of music, jokes, and craziness. I loved it. But, then we were separated when I was 10 and I didn't see her for 2 years."

"Where is she now?" Oogami asked forming a plan in his mind.

"Back home," Reni said. "I haven't heard from her since I came to Japan."

"Why not?" Kohran asked.

"Neither of us ever believed in letters. We always thought that if you had to talk to someone, then you should talk to them in person. While we were still in Star Division we could see each other often without much of a journey. But, coming from Germany to Japan for a visit? Not even our family would be able to afford all those trips," Reni said causing her friends to laugh. As her friends laughed Reni tried to hide a yawn, although her effort proved futile.

"We'll let you get some rest," Oogami said.

"Yeah," Iris said hugging Reni quickly. "See you!"

"Thanks, you guys," Reni said smiling.

"Bye," everyone else said in unison before they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

After they got out of hearing range Oogami stopped the group. "I have a plan."

TBC

Anime Girl23: Well, that's Chapter 1!

Reni: And it only took you a month!

Anime Girl23: Oh quiet! I kept getting distracted!

Reni: No. You just got lazy.

Anime Girl23: That too. --

Reni: And how long is it going to take for you to get a second chapter up?

Anime Girl23: Well, my school lets out on June 22nd (My birthday ) so you'll have to give me a little time to get it thought out and typed up. I'll have it posted no later than one point in July. If I forget I'll have my friends start hounding me. Now go press the little button that says "Go" and leave a review! Thanks for reading!

**PS - FIGURE SKATING ROCKS!**


	2. Guess Who, Baby Girl

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry! I know I said I'd have this posted in July, but I forgot all about this!

**Note**: All of what you read about Reni's past is complete and total fiction. If you're a fan of Gilmore Girls you'll probably notice that it's a little similar to Lorelai and Rory's relationship. I'd had Gilmore Girls on my mind when I wrote that part of the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sakura Wars would I be writing this?

Secret Talents

Chapter 2

Guess Who, Baby Girl

**_Infirmary At The Flower Mansion – A Month And A Half Later_**

"Okay, it looks all set," the doctor said as he looked over Reni's ankle carefully.

"Is it all right to skate again?" Reni asked, mentally slapping herself afterward. _Stupid! You don't have skates anymore! What's the point in asking?_

"It'll be okay to," the doctor said nodding. "Just don't go skating for five hours straight and you'll be okay." Giving her ankle a light hit he stood. "All right, you're free to go. Just remember what I said."

"Thanks." Hopping off the examination table, she slipped her black boot over her knee high. After the whole lake episode, Orihime, Sakura, and Iris had quite literally dragged her to a nearby shopping center and wouldn't allow her to leave until she'd gotten a whole new wardrobe. _It's actually good I caved. _Reni thought with a soft giggle as she walked through the halls. _When we'd gotten back all of my clothes had been burned. I never even liked those clothes._

"Big sister!"

"Oh, hey Iris," Reni said turning around to see the young blonde literally throw herself at her causing the two to fall to the floor. Pushing her now shoulder length silver hair out of her eyes, she smiled at Iris before laughing. "Now who gave you sugar?" (I ask my friends that everyday!)

"Kanna." Iris replied laughing. Standing up she watched Reni fix her short, red and black, plaid skirt and black, off the shoulder shirt. After everything at the lake Reni really had changed; she became a lot more open and had defiantly taken on a different look. Yoneda had reacted…badly, as Iris remembered.

_**Flashback**_

"We're back!" Iris yelled in a sing-song voice as the small group entered the mansion again. Walking into the living room she laughed as she saw Oogami's jaw drop.

"Reni?" Oogami said in a disbelieving tone. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Reni said blushing. Pushing her hair, that now hung in her face thanks to a hair cut, she also revealed newly pierced ears along with a pierced cartilage; every earring holding a shining, black stone.

"We tried to get her into pink, but she refused," Orihime said sighing.

"You're lucky you got me to do this at all," Reni said back glaring at Orihime.

"New attitude come with the clothes?" Kanna asked.

"Apparently," Sakura said giggling.

"Nice outfit though," Kohran said looking at Reni's selection of clothing.

"Very short skirt though," Sumire said as if it made her sick.

"And your kimono's very low cut," Reni replied hotly earning a shocked look from the group, a high five from a laughing Kanna, and a spluttering Sumire. Smirking at Sumire she turned and left the room after grabbing her shopping bags. Shutting the door behind her the group was going to go to their rooms before they heard a scream echo through the mansion.

"What is it! What's wrong!" Maria exclaimed grabbing her gun as she ran into the room.

"What are you wearing!" Yoneda screamed at Reni.

"Um…clothes."

"You call those clothes!" He screamed. Pointing to her mid-thigh length, black skirt, with D-Rings and multiple zippers; then, raising his hand to point to her black one shoulder tank top with red rhinestones.

"Um, yes," Reni said brushing her hair out of her face again.

"Where did you go shopping! Downtown Las Vegas!"

"I considered it," Reni said smirking at his shocked face. "But, then I decided to stay close by. So, we hit Hot Topic."

"You let her buy these clothes!" Yoneda yelled looking at Orihime, Sakura, and Iris.

"It was let her get those or let her go around naked," Orihime said shrugging.

"Naked?" Reni inquired raising a silver brow.

"We kind of…burned your other clothes," Iris said shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Well, I thank you," Reni said laughing. "I don't even know why I'd bought them."

"You didn't," Yoneda muttered. "I did, because I didn't like your old clothes."

"Oh, yeah," Reni said nodding. "You burned those didn't you?"

"Yes," Yoneda muttered.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, she's in trouble," Reni replied shaking her head.

"Who's in trouble?" Kanna asked walking up to the two girls.

"You," Reni said looking at her friend.

"Why me?" Kanna asked confused.

"Because you gave Iris sugar," Reni said jerking her head in the direction of the hopping blonde.

"Oh," Kanna said laughing nervously. "Dumb idea?"

"Oh, yeah," Reni said nodding.

"Hey, you three! Come on! We have practice!" Sakura's voice came from the other end of the hall.

"Coming!" The three called back in unison. Giving each other a glance they suddenly made a mad dash for their destination.

"I win!" Kanna cheered happily after she stopped at the doors to the practice room.

"We'll get you next time!" Iris said laughing.

"Yeah," Reni said nodding as she caught her breath.

"Completely childish."

"Oh, be quiet, Cactus Woman," Kanna said glaring at Sumire.

"You both are having a bad influence on Iris. Reni with these mini skirts and you with your barbaric tendencies," Sumire said.

"Wow, our 'Top Star' just insulted me. I think I'm gonna cry." Reni said wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Reni!"

"Yeah?" Reni called back turning to see Sakura running towards her.

"Come with me!" Sakura said happily as she grabbed Reni's arm.

"Where are we going?" Reni asked as Sakura began to pull her.

"Just come on!"

Giving into the young Japanese girl Reni had to slightly jog to keep up as Sakura dragged her into the foyer. "So why are we in the foyer?" Reni asked looking at Sakura.

"Look behind you," Sakura said as she joined the rest of the group, who were all smiling like idiots.

"Okay…" Turning Reni gasped.

"What? No hug?" the girl at the door asked putting her bag down. Running towards Reni at the same time as Reni began to run they met in the middle and fell to the ground laughing.

"Alex!" Reni exclaimed laughing.

"Hey there, baby girl," Alex said as she hugged her little sister tightly.

"Now this is what I call a family reunion," Kanna said earning a laugh from the group that stood watching the two sisters.

TBC

Anime Girl23: Okay, I am now making a vow to never promise to have a chapter up by a certain time again. Mostly because I forget about it.

Reni: Well my sister's here and I got to insult Sumire so it's okay.

Anime Girl23: That's what I like to hear.

Reni: Well, to save a little time for Anime Girl23 here I'll do it for her. Please leave us a review and we'll see you all next time!

Anime Girl23 and Reni: Bye!


End file.
